Mobile computing can be achieved through dockable tablet computers and 2-in-1 laptops, which can have a tablet component detachable from a base or docking component (or just “dock,” for brevity). The tablet or tablet component or monitor component (or, just “tablet” for brevity) can include an interface that facilitates mechanical and electrical connectivity to a docking component or docking station. The tablet can include processors, a display, a user interface, such as a touch screen, input/output ports, etc.
The dock can include further computing enhancements, such additional batteries, additional processors, additional input/output ports, etc. The dock can be a docking station or can be a base to a laptop, such as that which would include a keyboard and trackpad. The dock can also include an interface that allows a tablet or tablet component to attach to the dock mechanically and electrically.